La promesse de ta vie
by Damnation83
Summary: A 23 ans Blaine a tout ce qu'il lui faut. Tout sauf le bonheur, tout sauf Kurt et ce pour une erreur d'adolescent. Lorsque celui-ci revient de New York le peu de stabilité qu'à encore Blaine s'effondre. Face à Adam Crawford diplomé de la NYADA et star de Brodway, il n'a aucune chance. D'autant plus que ce retour à Lima n'a qu'un but, leurs fiançailles, annoncer la nouvelle à Burt.
1. Chapter 1

La salle était inhabituellement pleine. Il avait pourtant l'habitude des salles remplies mais celle-ci était si bondée qu'un sourire niais flottait sur les lèvres du jeune artiste. Il jouait les derniers accords de son morceau et les notes s'évanouirent dans la salle. Le jeune homme s'attendait à un tonnerre d'applaudissement ais la foule restât figée, comme prostrée dans une expression de dégout exagérée. Pas même un souffle ne semblait agiter les gens dans la pièce, c'était bien trop silencieux, anxieux il se tortilla doucement sur son tabouret et en un clignement de paupière, la salle était vide. Seul au milieu de la salle remplie de fauteuils bleu nuit recouverts de velours se tenait un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celui-ci semblait avoir le visage rougit par des larmes qu'il aurait passé plusieurs heures à déverser. Doucement il s'avança vers la scène, toujours vêtu dans pantalon rouge qu'il portait le jour de leur rupture, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le regard figé vers un point qui se serait trouvé derrière lui, comme si le simple fait de le regarder allait le blesser. Mais le regard bougea, se posant sur lui, s'ancrant dans ses iris avec une sensation glacée, plus mordante que la neige sur la peau en hiver. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix que le brun fut incapable de reconnaître. Elle était lourde, rocailleuse. Mauvaise.

-Tu m'as détruit Blaine Anderson.

Haletant le jeune homme se réveilla le front en sueur et le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine avec force. Enfin son regard parcourut me plafond la pièce où il se trouvait et il fut soulagé de retrouver sa chambre dans l'état aussi impeccable que d'habitude. Enfin presque. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, constatant que la moitié du lit était occupée par une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi flamboyant qu'un feu dans la nuit noire. Il soupira, c'était au moins la troisième nuit qu'il passait ensemble, et il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir, du moins en ce qui concernait la fin de soirée bien qu'il n'eusse aucun mal à la deviner. Comme les deux nuits précédentes, celles qu'il avait passé avec elle, et les quelques autres qu'il avait passés avec une femme, Blaine avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool ce qui justifiait également son mal de tête.

Il soupira en sentant une main venir caresser son ventre plat. Pas même un frisson ne l'agitât. Il se leva simplement enfilant un boxer qu'il attrapa dans sa commode avant de rassembler tous les vêtements qu'ils avaient parsemés dans la chambre la veille et les jeta dans le panier à linge sal près de la porte et il se dirigea vers sa garde robe, saisissant une chemise blanche et un jean de couleur noire et il referma la porte avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la commode, saisissant une paire de chaussettes noires elle aussi. Rapidement il s'habillât, et se dirigea vers les tentures pour les ouvrir en grand, laissant ainsi la lumière vive du jour inonder la chambre de sa lumière puis à nouveau vers le lit. La rousse l'observait de ses deux grands yeux curieux. Il parla sèchement, sans aucun égard, comme toutes les autres fois.

-Debout, je vais être en retard au boulot.

-On est samedi Blaine, viens te recoucher.

Il soupira et s'approcha alors du lit, la démarche trainante et enfin il clama son indignation.

-Écoute Lauren, je travaille et il faut que tu partes ? D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on en finisse avec tout ça, ce n'est pas moi …

-C'est toi qui va m'écouter Blaine Anderson, tu m'as tapé dans l'oeil et je ne vais pas lâcher prise de si tôt.

Blaine soupira et s'avança vers le lit, croisant les mains sur son torse en prenant un air presque menaçant, air qui ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde, il devait se l'avouer. Enfin, air qui, quelques années plus tôt, à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble ne lui aurait pas convenu. Maintenant il avait bien trop changé pour être toujours aussi insouciant et souriant, et puis, se jouer des femmes n'était pas une activité qui lui plaisait. Après une dernier soupir il repris.

-Nous avons déjà eut cette conversation Lauren et hier, je me suis laissé emporté, ça n'aurait pas du arriver, je te l'accorde mais je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal en te donnant des illusions. De fausses illusions.

La rousse se releva, se fichant visiblement de sa nudité, mais elle ne troublait aucunement le jeune homme face à elle. Une main d'homme le troublait bien plus vite que le corps d'une jeune femme nue dans la fleur de l'âge, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

-Laisse moi une chance, Blaine. Une chance de faire ma vie, notre vie. Blaine, trois soirées avec toi m'ont suffit pour comprendre que dans ma vie ce que je cherche n'est pas banal, tu es tout sauf banal.

Le jeune homme soupira, se détourna sans un mot et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, en sortant dans un grand claquement. De son point de vue, il n'avait pas à se justifier pour ça. Non il ne l'aimait pas, non il ne la considérait pas seulement comme un plan cul c'était juste la fille qui s'était retrouvée trois fois à ses côtés alors qu'il était assez bourré pour se sentir attiré un minimum par elle. Sa rupture avec Kurt n'avait rien changé sinon son addiction à l'alcool le soir. La solitude en dehors de ses heures de travail était bien trop forte. Depuis sa sortie de Harvard, il avait enchainé coup sur coup, beuverie sur beuverie, allant jusqu'à se réveiller dans des endroits dont ils ne connaissait pas l'existence. Son aventure avec Rachel six ans plus tôt aurait pourtant du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais il s'en fichait. Tourner la page, oublier Kurt était sa priorité.

Une priorité qu'il s'efforçait d'écarter chaque jour et ce bien malgré lui. Chaque jour il arrivait d'une manière ou d'une autre à s'imposer Kurt. Par une chanson, une couleur, un mot, une promesse. La promesse qui le hantait depuis maintenant des années. Le jour où Kurt avait prit son écrin pour une demande en mariage. Le jour où il avait fait la promesse en somme de lui être à jamais dévoué. Désespérément dévoué à Kurt. Et pourtant il avait rompu cette promesse sans le moindre scrupule une fois que la solitude avait été trop forte. Il aurait du appeler plus souvent, prendre un vol pour New York, ne fusse que pour le week-end. Il en avait les moyens, il avait été à Dalton, tout comme son père avant lui. L'argent n'avait jamais été un problème, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Rejoindre Kurt, s'imposer dans sa nouvelle vie ? Il n'avait rien fait non, pour ne pas entraver les rêves du brun, le plongeant lui aussi dans sa solitude.

Des bruits de pas approchèrent alors qu'il enfournait une cuiller de céréales dans sa bouche. Il soupira en voyant approcher Lauren, vêtue de ses habits de la veille quelque peu chiffonnés. Blaine ne put que la suivre des yeux, interdit, quand elle commença à farfouiller dans les placards de la cuisine à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi. Enfin elle se saisit d'un bol et la cuiller ne tarda pas non plus à être trouvée. Elle s'assit face à lui et se saisit des céréales d'un air déterminé. C'est donc sous le regard de Blaine qu'elle commença à manger, calmement et en silence sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux. Au final il la trouvait là à la place où elle devait –être. Peut-être devrait-il lui laisser une chance pour de bon, après tout il avait déjà tout perdu et laisser sa chance à quelqu'un qui semblait l'apprécier n'avait rien de répréhensible en soit. Il hocha doucement la tête, plus pour lui même que pour autre chose, il termina son bol avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour laver ce qui lui avait servit au petit déjeuner et il rangea le tout avant de venir se rasseoir en face de la jeune femme, enfin il prit une inspiration et prit la parole d'une voix incertaine mais dont la détermination était apparente.

-Je nous donne une chance, une seule. Mais si ça ne devait pas fonctionner, je ne veux pas que tu insister, c'est plus que tu ne pouvais espérer de ma part.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la rousse qui se mit soudainement à manger avec plus d'appétit. Blaine sourit et posa les yeux sur l'horloge de la cuisine en poussant finalement une plainte exaspérée, il bondit de son siège et s'agitât dans tous les sens sous l'oeil étonné de la jeune femme qui l'observait incrédule.

-Blaine ?

-J'suis à la bourre.

Il s'arrêta à son niveau, déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue et trois seconde plus tard la porte d'entrée claqua, se refermant sur une nouvelle période de la vie de Blaine et Lauren.

L'horloge accrochée au dessus de l'entrée indiquait maintenant qu'il était plus de dix-sept heures, le jeune homme soupira doucement en reposant les yeux sur la petite brune répondant au nom de Lily. Il fronçât les sourcils avant de reprendre à nouveau la parole, posant une main sur le poignet de la petite.

-Lily écoute, plus se souplesse dans tes poignets, tu ne peux pas agiter les mains comme ça. Quand tu joueras du Debussy, si tu lèves les mains comme ça, ton Clair de lune te passera sous le nez, plus de douceur, moins de rebond, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, pendant une dizaine de secondes il crut qu'elle allait y arriver mais aussitôt elle recommençât, montant les poignets bien trop haut, massacrant son morceau de Beethoven par accous trop bluteaux. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, mais l'ouverture de la porte du petit magasin lui fit relever la tête.

Son cœur rata un battement. La porte de la boutique venait se s'ouvrir, laissant la chaleur s'engouffrer par la porte, anéantissant tout les efforts de la climatisation pour rafraichir l'ensemble de la pièce. Toujours à côté de lui, la petite Lily entonnait quelques notes, faisant courir ses mains sur le clavier, agitant bien trop les poignets pour que se ne fusse correct, mais il s'en fichait, son regard était rivé sur le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer, se dirigeant automatiquement vers son rayon préféré, les comédies. Rayon parallèle au piano qu'il occupait avec sa jeune élève. Ses main pâles et agiles parcourent les rangées de dvd et un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme à la peau pâle et il releva les yeux, sortant du rayon un boitier que Blaine ne connaissait que trop bien, Love Story. Leur film fétiche, celui qu'ils avaient du regarder une bonne trentaine de fois ensemble. Enfin un regard aussi bleu que le ciel un jour d'été croisa ses pupilles, plus sombres et s'il était possible que le visage d'un homme blanchisse plus encore pour atteindre la couleur de la neige en hiver, Kurt Hummel venait d'atteindre cet exploit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt était descendu de l'avion quelques jours plus tôt et il était maintenant enfermé dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Les faits étaient là, sa petite chambre de Lima n'avait rien à voir avec l'appartement gigantesque qu'il avait occupé pendant près de cinq ans à New-York. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il ne voulait pas étouffer. Et puis quand bien même, il avait maintenant vingt-trois ans, rester vivre chez son père n'était pas une bien grande ambition pour un étudiant fraichement diplômé de la Nyada. D'autant plus que la situation était bien loin de s'y prêter. Il ne pouvait décemment rester chez son père ainsi le restant de ses jours, oh ça non. Le châtain sortit alors de sa chambre, dévalant l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée à toute vitesse. Son père arqua un sourcil en le voyant ainsi débouler au salon l'air surexcité mais aussi un peu fou, effaré. Enfin le châtain pénétra dans le salon avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante.

-Papa ? Je ... Je sors, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, vraiment. Je ... à ce soir.

Et sur ces paroles, sans même laisser le temps à son père de répondre, Kurt prit la porte et monta dans sa voiture. Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de la faire démarrer, après tout elle n'avait plus roulé depuis Noël et cela faisait donc plus de six mois. Le jeune homme dirigea la voiture sur le bout de la rue et après quelques minutes, s'engagea sur la chaussée, il avait besoin de réfléchir et Lima n'était décidément pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eut en cinq ans. Bien évidemment il avait terminé ses études à la Nyada avec fruit, d'ailleurs, il en était tout récemment diplômé et son salaire de combiné avec celui d'Adam pendant quatre ans leur avaient permit de se trouver un beau petit appartement dans lequel tout deux avaient vécus leur amour naissant de la manière la plus douce qui soit. Le blond s'étai révélé être un jeune homme d'une rare beauté intérieure et peu à peu, le souvenir saignant de Blaine s'était atténuer pour disparaître, disparaître oui, mais uniquement en présence du jeune homme. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux Kurt le revoyaient. Il aimait toujours ce garçon de 16 ans, le garçon qui l'avait trompé dès son arrivée à New York.

A ce souvenir, les larmes inondèrent les yeux du jeune homme qui se parqua presqu'aussitôt sur le bas côté. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que son histoire avec Blaine était terminée, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, à 23 ans, Kurt Hummel était toujours en deuil de son histoire et ne pouvait oublier son premier amour. Il soupira douloureusement avant de se pencher, posant la tête sur son volant pour enfin fermer les yeux. Si Blaine n'était pas encore totalement enfuit dans un tiroir dont il avait perdu la clef, celui-ci était pourtant fermé, il ne restait plus qu'à tourner la clef pour ensuite la jeter. La sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses bien sombres pensées et l'écran indiquait l'appel d'Adam. Il sourit alors, décrochant avec enthousiasme, fort heureusement, sa voix ne trembla pas.

-Adam, enfin ton appel.  
-Kurt, je suis content d'entendre ta voix. J'ai put m'arranger avec le boulot j'atterris demain vers onze heure, on pourrait manger un bout avant d'aller chez toi non ?  
-Je passerai te chercher alors.

Ils conversèrent encore quelques minutes et Kurt coupa l'appel en soupirant. La journée allait être longue, très longue.

Il allait être 17 heures quand Kurt proposa à Adam de se faire un cinéma. Celui-ci, qui venait de monter à l'avant de la voiture soupira alors, s'enfonçant en grommelant sur son siège. Il se tourna vers son compagnon, le regard presque suppliant.

-Kurt, je t'aime, mais après avoir passé plus de six heures dans des magasins de vêtements, je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir. Et on doit rentrer chez toi. Adam marqua une pause, se passant la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture. Et puis je dois défaire mon sac.  
-On passe chercher un film ? Comme ça on est rentré dans une demi-heure.

Adam hocha la tête sous la moue de Kurt et soupira alors, acquiesçant donc à sa demande après tout c'était bien connu, il ne pouvait lui résister. Le plus jeune démarra le moteur de la voiture, et il prit le chemin de la boutique de la médiathèque.

Les doigts agiles du jeune homme parcoururent les pochettes de DVD's avant de s'arrêter sur celle d'un film qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, Moulin Rouge, il sourit et tira la pochette du film de sa rangée. Kurt releva alors les yeux et il se figea aussitôt. Devant lui se dressait Blaine, visiblement arrêté sur image lui aussi parce qu'il semblait hésiter entre continuer de se lever, et se laisser retomber sur le tabouret du piano où une petite brune était déjà assise. Blaine leva un sourcil, torturé, comme s'il semblait prêt à s'effondrer. Visiblement, l'intervention de la petite brune le sauva quand elle le tira par la manche. Le brun tourna la tête, d'un air hésitant.

-Mon papa est là !  
-Vas y, tu peux y aller.

La brune sauta sur place, attrapa la partition rester sur le dessus du clavier, et la seconde suivante, elle courait vers la porte du magasin ou un homme attendait déjà. Blaine semblait vouloir se concentrer uniquement sur cette vision, cependant la voix haut perchée de Kurt raisonna à ses oreilles, prononçant son nom, incrédule. Le bouclé détourna le regard et le posa alors sur son ex petit ami. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme figé, Kurt lui, tenait toujours le boitier du film dans sa main quand justement, un bras vint entourer sa hanche pour qu'un corps se colle à lui, ainsi qu'une bouche qui venait effleurer son oreille, lui parlant alors d'une voix surexcitée.

-Et si au final on emmenait tes parents au restaurant pour leur annoncer nos fiançailles, ça ne serait pas une meilleure idée que débarquer comme ça sans ...

Le blond fut cependant interrompu par un grand bruit assourdissant qui fit taire les quelques conversations autour de lui. Un homme, Blaine venait de s'écraser au sens propre sur le clavier du piano. A vrai dire la phrase prononcée par cet homme lui avait fait un tel choc qu'il avait voulu reculer d'un pas, et sans prendre garde, son pliant de genou avait buté contre le tabouret du piano, le renversant alors en arrière pour atterrir tout droit sur le clavier.

-Blaine !

Le châtain poussa le blond de sa route sans hésiter une seconde, et aussitôt se précipita vers son ancien amant. Alarmé. Celui-ci battit des paupières, se laissant glisser sur le tabouret au moment même ou Kurt arrivait, sous le regard perdu de Adam. Celui-ci sembla comprendre au moment même ou son fiancé atterrit presque sur les jambes du bouclé, attrapant son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu es certain que ça va Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Tu ... Tu vas te marier ? A ... avec lui ?

Le jeune homme se recula légèrement et finit par se relever au moment même ou Adam arrivait derrière lui. Hésitant, il attrapa la main de celui-ci, liant alors leurs doigts, et après un regard aux deux hommes il reprit.

-Adam, voici Blaine. Blaine, Adam mon fiancé ...  
-Blaine ?

Ce fut la voix du blond qui s'éleva alors, interrogative mais aussi légèrement contrarié. Son regard bleu posé sur celui de Kurt, il attendait visiblement une réponse. Une réponse qu'il s'attendait redoutable rien qu'à son maintient et à la manière possessive dont il serrait la main de son compagnon. Celui-ci prit alors la parole.

-Oui, Blaine. Mon ancien petit ami mon cœur.

A cette appellation, ce fut le cœur de Blaine qui se serra et non cet Adam aux cheveux décolorés. Ce blond qui lui enserrait maintenant la taille avec un air fier. Ce blond qui lui avait volé le cœur de Kurt. Son Kurt. Kurt au regard si doux, à la voix si caressante. Kurt qui avait été son premier amour, le seul. Le seul avec qui il avait jamais eut cette sensation de papillon dans l'estomac. Le seul avec qui il avait jamais voulu passer sa vie. Celui pour qui il aurait tout fait. Mais seulement il y avait _cette_ nuit, celle où tout avait dérapé en quelques texto.

Il se gifla mentalement, non, il ne devait pas continuer à penser à ça. Kurt et lui avaient mit fin à leur histoire il y avait déjà de ça cinq ans, et rien ne servait de se remémorer une fois de plus à quel point c'était douloureux. Douloureux de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Enfin Blaine se redressa sous le regard des deux hommes, maladroitement il ramassa ses partitions encore sur le piano, cala son sac sur son épaule et reprit.

-Je dois y aller, on m'attend.  
-Blaine ?

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà prit la fuite, la sonnette teintait encore sur la porte qui venait de se refermer. Kurt hésitant, toujours aux côtés d'Adam regardait encore l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt se tenait encore son ancien amant. Rapidement, le châtain prit une décision, il colla le dvd dans les mains d'Adam et s'encouru à la suite de Blaine. Une fois sur le parking il chercha des yeux le bouclé. Le parking était désert hormis le couple qui s'embrassait près d'une voiture. Et il faillit passer à côté. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver Blaine en train d'embrasser une femme comme si sa vie en dépendait, d'autant plus que ce baiser était clairement vorace et n'avait rien de tendre. Le jeune homme étouffa une exclamation d'horreur et figé, il observa la scène avec un pincement au cœur.

Enfin tous deux se séparèrent et échangèrent un regard qui n'avait rien de naturel. La surprise dans les yeux de la femme était certes naturelle, mais le regard de Blaine lui semblait beaucoup plus torturé et forcé qu'autre chose, Kurt le savait. La rousse prit la parole, faisant cogner par ces simples mots le cœur de Kurt contre sa poitrine.

-Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois, tu devrais penser à emboutir ta voiture plus souvent, surtout pour un tel accueil.  
-On oublie le restaurant, j'ai d'autres plans pour ce soir.  
-Qu'est ...  
-Monte dans la voiture.

Et déjà le couple s'en allait, laissant un Kurt des plus désemparés sur le parking du magasin de musique. Lorsqu'Adam le rejoint une minute plus tard, c'est tout naturellement qu'il prit la parole.

-Il n'a pas eut l'air très heureux de te voir.  
-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est nous. On ne s'est pas adressé la parole pendant plus de cinq ans Adam et ... Et je penses qu'il t'as entendu parler de fiançailles ...  
-Kurt ? Le blond afficha sur son visage un air torturé. Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis tout de même ?  
-Bien sur que non je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Tu sais que je t'aime, et si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais ici tout seul, et toi à New-York.


End file.
